countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of levels
In CountryLife you get more things to do (planting, buying, and gifting) as you move up to higher levels. Most of them make more profit, sometimes with no additional work. Just 30 experience points will put you up to level 2; reach 70 for level 3, 120 for level 4, but after that it rises more steeply: 280 for level 5, 500 for level 6, 750 for level 7, 1050 for level 8 (at which time you can call up a rainstorm if you have been saving your ranch cash), 1450 for level 9, 1950 for level 10, and so on. Level 1 *You can buy clover, to plant then to feed to your cow: one XP for each action - you'll be on level 2 before you've really seen the ranch! *You can gift: clover, tomatoes, wheat. All gifts are free, so it does not matter whether you possess any. Level 2 *Reached with 30 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy an apple tree, but that would be folly when you can almost certainly persuade a neighbor to gift you one or more *You can gift: Holstein Cow; but check that the recipient would like one, because they may prefer wheat. Level 3 *Reached with 70 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy wheat, which takes 12 hours to grow and is therefore very good for planting at bedtime; save it to feed to your chickens unless desperate for money *You can gift: Apple Tree, milk. Level 4 *Reached with 120 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: **a beehive, which sends bees to pollinate blooming clover and return to produce honey, so you should buy one soon because nobody can gift you one; just remember not to harvest clover until it's pollinated **a Starline Beehive, which produces honey 50% faster if you can keep up *You can gift: corn (clearly the best gift at level 4 unless the recipient wants a cow or an apple tree), and honey (very poor value). Level 5 *Reached with 280 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: **corn (in anticipation of using it to produce eggs at Level 6) **and (purely for decoration) wooden barrels *You can gift: chickens, preferably only to someone who has a Chicken Coop). Level 6 *Reached with 500 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy a chicken coop, which uses corn to produce eggs, so you should buy one soon because nobody can gift you one *You can gift: flour, carrots. Level 7 *Reached with 750 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: tomatoes (sell @ 37 or ask a friend for a Ketchup Wiz, the most advanced bit of gear that can be gifted) *You can gift: eggs. Level 8 *Reached with 1050 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy carrots @ 75 (sell @ 84 but maybe better fed to an Angora Rabbit because Angora Hair sells for 94) *You can gift: Cheese Master, grapes. Level 9 *Reached with 1450 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: **another Holstein Cow @ 2500 - probably very good value if you visit the game several times a day so as to grow lots of clover efficiently and have no neighbors who can gift you one; ask them! **Cherry Tree @ 625 but ask a friend to gift you one *You can gift: cheese, sheep, Cherry Tree. Level 10 *Reached with 1950 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: grapes @ 105 (sell @ 116 or save up to use in wine at level 18 or jam at level 20) *You can gift wool. Level 11 *Reached with 2500 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: chicken @ 250 *You can gift Angora Hair. Level 12 *Reached with 3100 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: sheep @ 3,000 *You can gift: Angora Rabbit. Level 13 *Reached with 3800 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Cheese Master @ 4,500 *You can gift: Ketchup Wiz. Level 14 *Reached with 4600 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Angora Rabbit @ 3,500 *You can gift: wine. Level 15 *Reached with 5500 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Dutch Mill @ 7,500 Level 16 *Reached with 6550 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Ketchup Wiz @ 3,000 (or sell tomatoes @ 37) Level 17 *Reached with 7600 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Orange Tree @ 850 *You can gift: Orange Tree. Level 18 *Reached with 8,800 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: Winemaker @ 5,500 (sell wine at 130) Level 19 *Reached with 10,300 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy: blueberry plants @ 85 (sell fruit for 91 after just 3 hours' growth, or save it for the jam'r that you can buy at Level 20) Level 20 *Reached with 11,900 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy your first Jam'r for 7,000 coins and combine honey with most fruits for jam *You can gift: blueberries. Level 21 *Reached with 13,750 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy Banana Tree for 975 but ask to be given one instead Level 22 *Reached with 15,600 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy Baker for 8,500 coins and start making bread, the most profitable activity in the game until the developers make the next improvement *You can gift: Banana Tree. Level 23 *Reached with 18,100 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy Blackberries @ 125 Level 24 *Reached with 20,600 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash *You can buy Weaver for 10,500 coins and start making wool and Angora sweaters, a fairly profitable activity, with Angora Sweaters the better value per hour of raw material growth time *You can gift: blackberries. Level 25 *Reached with 23,400 experience points *You get: 150 coins and 1 ranch cash 26 27 *Raspberries 95/104 (the most profitable fruit for jam, per hour) 28 29 30 31 32 33 Category:CountryLife levels *Levels Levels